The Games We Play
by Psalm 136
Summary: Commander Zhao played a very dangerous game. He acted the evil, ruthless Firebender to his sovereign’s face, and in the night, he planned a revolt… to put Zuko on the throne. Inspired by Julius Caesar.
1. Dance Around the Issue

**This story was born when I read Act 1, Scene 2 of Julius Caesar and wondered what Zhao would be like if he really wasn't evil. I'll have to warn you right now: I'm writing an X-Men fic and that's sort of my top priority, so I don't know when updates will come.**

**Plot: Commander Zhao played a very dangerous game. He acted the evil, ruthless Firebender to his sovereign's face, and in the night, he planned a revolt… to put Zuko on the throne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. It's as simple as that.**

Honor. What a strange concept, Zhao thought as he once again followed his lord and sovereign, Fire Lord Ozai, to the war room. Especially when the royal line had none.

Commander Zhao was not a cruel man. He didn't take pleasure in seeing humans burn and die before his eyes. The flames of hatred had not consumed his heart, and never would. He was not like Ozai, though he worked closely with the Fire Lord. He despised the work he had to do, but he had long since accepted it as part of his life. He forced himself to think of his soldiers as merely pawns, so his heart would not be ripped apart every time they were decimated by some lucky Earth Kingdom platoon.

Every since he had been a boy, his father had taught him of honor and truth, and what it meant to be a man. When Zhao had been thirteen, his father had mysteriously died. He had grieved, but thought nothing of it. His father was a soldier; soldiers died. Zhao the boy grew into Zhao the man, and he clung to the beliefs his father had instilled in him. He shed his childhood skin and opened his eyes to the adult world. That was when he had realized Ozai had killed his father for his peaceful ideas. Oh, there was no physical evidence, but Zhao, as a young officer, had felt the shift in mood when he spoke of anything except violence and the death of the Earth Kingdom.

Zhao had quickly learned the part he needed to play to survive. He had to be evil, merciless and wicked. He had to want the destruction of the Fire Nation's enemies. He could never find it in his heart to hate, so when he put on his armor and uniform on in the morning, he took on the persona he wanted the Fire Lord to see. The armor became the shell of Lieutenant Zhao, and then Captain Zhao, and finally, Commander Zhao, though those titles were years in coming. He was a charming military man who fought constantly for the Fire Nation's superiority. With his rich inheritance, courtesy of his father, and his self-made success in the army, he was an eligible bachelor.

The years passed, and he entered his thirties. He became Captain Zhao and was awarded his own Fire Navy ship as a gift from the Fire Lord himself. He quickly established himself as a scourge of the sea, destroying any intruders on the Fire Nation waters and wreaking havoc on the ports of the Earth Kingdom.

Zhao had always loved the sea, but he often longed to go home. Because of his superior intellect, the Fire Lord often kept him in the Fire Capital for months on end, drawing from his strategic mind.

On one such occasion, Zhao sat cross-legged in the war room, his dark eyes guarded as he watched the other advisors and officers talk about various plans to decimate the other nations. He practiced his breathing exercises to find his center. It was difficult to hear these stories from these hateful men. He didn't even like any of these advisors. He found them annoying and tedious. He eased his anger with deeper breathing, but he was shocked from his calm state.

He gave a respectful nod to General Iroh as he entered with a guest. It was the young prince, Zuko. Zhao met the boy's eyes for a moment, slightly amused when the prince quickly looked away. Either Zhao's reputation preceded him, or Prince Zuko was cowed from his youthful arrogance into a state of humility. Zhao made a mental note to keep an eye on the impressionable boy.

Zhao, once again, drifted from the meeting. Land battles were not his specialty, though he was proficient in planning those as well. He didn't foresee getting asked any abrupt questions in the near future, so he rested his mind from the stresses piled on his shoulders from recent reports of his ships. Seventeen of his men had been taken captive; one of them had been a childhood friend. He knew he would never see any of them again. The Earth Kingdom was unsurprisingly vengeful.

Zhao forced himself not to choke when the voice of young Prince Zuko rang through the room, speaking against the plan of an advisor to use a new division to distract the Earth Kingdom. He found some semblance of calm and looked up to see the prince standing up.

"With all due respect, sir," Zuko bowed deeply. "I simply think it is questionable to sacrifice the lives of our Fire Nation soldiers who have pledged themselves to our cause." He explained, his eyes moving to every advisor in the room.

The advisor who had suggested the plan smiled indulgently. "Our prince is very good to be concerned for his subjects, but…"

Zuko took a deep breath and spoke out once more. "No! You can't simply send them to their deaths. It is dishonorable." His words made even him freeze, and Zhao surmised he was suddenly regretting his words.

Ozai's venomous voice permeated the flames that burned in front of him, shielding him from view. "Prince Zuko, you will fight an Angi Kai for your disrespect."

That was the only sentence the Fire Lord spoke on the matter, but Zhao felt his heart sink into his stomach. This would not end well for the prince. It could very well end his life. Zhao watched General Iroh escort the prince from the war room, and then turned his attention back to the meeting that continued, despite the life-changing proclamation.

"Captain Zhao, what are your thoughts on this plan?" Another advisor asked.

Zhao met the advisor's gaze. He was familiar with this man, though his name escaped Zhao at the moment. He was the type of man to publicly test someone's loyalty. Zhao was aware of this game, and he was also aware of what he needed to say to protect himself. He wished he was once again young and could afford to be a dreamer and an idealist. As for now, he had to be a loyal Fire Nation soldier and had to play the game.

"I think it is sheer brilliance. New soldiers can always be found, but the training that has gone into the other brigade is invaluable." Zhao replied evenly. He did not betray his true thoughts. He simply couldn't do it, if he wanted to live to see the next sunrise. The only punishment for treason was death.

**XXX**

Zhao was uncannily reticent and uncomfortable as he stood by Princess Azula in the Agni Kai stadium, flanked by several dozen other officers of equal or higher ranking. He was in complete armor, as was fit his station, and his topknot was meticulously tied. He wished to hide in the crowd, but he had come to know the Fire Princess through his sister, who was her history tutor. She had requested for him to stand by her. He had never thought he would inwardly curse a child, but that was what he found himself doing. Now, he had an unimpeded view of the travesty that was to occur within moments.

He could not hear a word over the general din that several hundred people could create, even when they were completely silent. There was still noise, and all he could do was read the faces. Ozai was arrogant and cruel. His very being seemed to exude his wickedness. He knelt on one side of the stadium, while Zuko knelt on the other. The small teenage boy slowly stood up, dropping his vest and assuming a beginning Firebending stance.

Zhao saw Zuko's stance falter and completely disappear. Ozai's face remained impassive, as if he didn't care for the boy who begged for his forgiveness, for any semblance of a father's love. Zhao, behind his sadistic mask, found his heart heavy. He had known his father's love. One of his greatest heroes was his late father. Zuko had never experienced Ozai's approval or comfort.

Zuko fell to his knees, his forehead nearly touching the stadium floor. He looked up into his father's face, begging once more for mercy.

"Suffering will be your teacher." Were the only words Zhao caught.

Zhao could not look away as Ozai assumed a Firebending stance and shot fire directly into his son's left eye. Whatever innocence the Fire Nation captain still had left was ripped away as he heard Zuko's tortured screams. The boy continued to shriek until he twitched, falling unconscious. Ozai surveyed his son's broken body and cackled softly, only loud enough for Zhao to catch. Zhao's stomach turned as the Fire Lord left the stadium, and the crowds followed.

"Aren't you coming with me, Captain Zhao?" Princess Azula asked sweetly, her dark eyes glinting with smugness. "Now that I am the heir to the throne, I would like to celebrate with my closest friends." There was a steeled undertone in her voice, as if it was an order.

Zhao shook his head. "No, Princess. I feel a need to gloat over your brother's weakness. Surely you would not begrudge me that." He lied through his teeth, catching the attention of a few surrounding soldiers. He could feel their clandestine glances and made a note to speak with them.

Princess Azula threw her head back and laughed. "Of course not. Goodnight, Zhao." She bowed her head respectfully and then left with her entourage.

Zhao turned once more to see Zuko's broken body sprawled on the stadium floor. The severe burn had begun to blister and ooze pus and blood, and his normally smooth, youthful features were tortured in whatever death-like sleep he had been forced into. The crowds had disappeared quickly, and he could bow his head and sigh regretfully without worry of execution.

"Captain Zhao,"

Zhao turned to see who was addressing him and it was a young lieutenant with whom he was relatively familiar. He nodded respectfully. "Lieutenant Ji." He greeted quietly. "It has been a while since we have last spoken. I miss your intelligent company." He gave the younger man another nod.

Lieutenant Ji bowed gratefully. "Thank you, sir. I, too, miss our conversations." He responded with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What weighs on your mind, captain?" He asked casually.

Zhao raised an eyebrow. Ji was not a man to carry on political games, and if his voice had a casual air, he was treading dangerous ground. Ground that Zhao had wanted to travel over for a long time. He took a deep breath. "Only heavy things that are not to be spoken of." He answered cryptically.

"But what things?" Ji persisted. "I believe our minds follow the same course, but I would not reveal anything to you. I fear my mind is disloyal to our Fire Lord." He admitted, casting a glance at his fellows who stood further off, discussing something quietly amongst themselves.

"That, alone, is something that I could bring to the Fire Lord. That is treason, Ji. I caution you before speaking any further." Zhao warned him, turning his eyes away from the atrocity of Zuko's limp form to concentrate on Ji. "You are too brilliant to throw your life away because of treason."

The lieutenant exhaled, frustrated. "Zhao, I will be frank with you." Ji stated. "I need your help. My comrades and I… we have been horribly disturbed by the display here today." Ji shuddered slightly. "We have long since been colleagues, and I trust your sense of honor and your brilliant mind. I do not mean to flatter. I only mean to speak the truth." He assured the older man. "I play no games with you, either."

Zhao eyed Ji. He knew exactly what the lieutenant wished to plan with him. He did not find the idea too unwholesome either, but he could not be sure of Ji's trustworthiness. The Fire Nation captain nodded. "Ji, let us abandon pretense. Do not use riddles anymore. Ask what you would of me."

Lieutenant Ji considered Zhao's offer, and took the chance of possible death for his words. "My fellows and I… we wish to assassinate Ozai. His methods are too brutal, and he does not rule our people well."

The two men's eyes connected and Zhao allowed the tense moment to linger. He did wish for Ozai to be out of the picture, and was willing to go to whatever lengths necessary. He longed to be the man he was, instead of the cruel imitation he acted. The war was senseless. No longer was there a point to it.

Ji, awkward in the terse moment, continued quickly, "I would also ask you to exploit your friendship with the Fire Lord."

Zhao laughed humorlessly. "One doesn't become friends with the Fire Lord. You are either a subject or an enemy. Ozai does not have the capacity in his bastard heart for concepts such as love." He regarded Ji seriously. "You would do well to remember that, Ji."

Lieutenant Ji nodded, his eyes glinting with secret hope and unspeakable fear, swirling in his unique amber eyes. "Zhao, speak honestly with me. Will you help me? Or will you, at least, honor our business relationship and protect me?"

Captain Zhao gave Ji a rare, honest smile and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Lieutenant, I offer you all of my resources and services. We will work together on this. I find you to be worthy of my trust."

The two men considered each other for a silent moment, and Ji nodded. "Thank you, sir. Come to my estate tomorrow for breakfast. There, we will discuss various plans with the others. Think on this: when is the Fire Lord most vulnerable, and who would be best to take up the position when he is dead."

Zhao and Ji bowed deeply to each other and grasped each other's forearms in farewell. Ji and his comrades left silently.

Even as the last sounds of their armor clinking faded away, Zhao was aware of the fact eh was not alone in the stadium.

The overweight form of Iroh moved through the impenetrable shadows into the bright light of the stadium. His gait was mournful and heavy; he, more than Zhao, felt the weight of the events of the day on his shoulders. Iroh had always loved Zuko as his own son, and to see one's own in such a broken state had to be devastation.

Zhao did not know if Iroh realized his presence, so the Fire Nation soldier decided to drop any and all pretence. He lowered himself into the arena and approached the General cautiously.

The Dragon of the West whirled upon Zhao, immediately in an advanced firebending stance, ready to attack and protect his nephew. Zhao froze and raised his hands, slowly lowering himself to a submissive, kneeling position. He met the General's eyes, his hands still raised to show his aim was not to harm the old man or the prince.

"What do you want, Zhao?" He asked wearily. "I do not have time for your arrogance."

"I did not come to gloat, General Iroh." Zhao responded. "I swear this on my honor."

"Why should I trust your honor? Honor has done this to my nephew!" He shouted, his strong voice ringing through the stadium. "What do you want?"

Zhao remained on his knees. "I do not know if you heard my conversation with Lieutenant Ji. We were horrified at the Fire Lord's actions. We do not see him fit as a ruler anymore." He explained in a quiet voice. "I came to help you bring the prince back to the palace so we might tend to him, and await the Fire Lord's verdict."

Iroh's shoulders slumped even further as he knelt by his nephew. "He has a quest for Prince Zuko already." He murmured brokenly.

"Really?" Zhao raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Ozai to be so quick to make a decision with an advisory meeting. He feared what the Fire Lord had come up with in his murderous anger.

Iroh sighed. "He had decided to send Prince Zuko on a quest for the Avatar, exiling him from the Fire Nation until he does so." He raised a hand to silence the soldier. "Yes, the Avatar has not been seen for a century. The Fire Lord wants Zuko out of the way so Azula can rule."

Zhao bowed his head slightly, forgetting his physical position and allowing his mind to begin working. Prince Zuko was to be sent away. The Fire Lord's only impediment from a cruel successor was now out of the way. He would need a crew… "I might have… some way of making this blow less."

"How could this possibly become a good situation?" Iroh asked tiredly, taking his nephew's hand and gently touching it.

"I will explain as we return to the palace." Zhao moved to Zuko's side. "Shall I carry him?"

"I would appreciate the help." Iroh's voice was empty as his eyes stayed on Zuko.

"Of course, General." Zhao gently gathered the boy in his arms and stood up. "My plan… is not fully formed, and I will speak to Lieutenant Ji and the rest of our company in the morning, but here it is. You will, obviously, leave with your nephew." Iroh nodded. "I will advise the Fire Lord to assign Lieutenant Ji to the ship you will leave on. Other soldiers from my own crew will be placed in your company. You will be constantly surrounded by trustworthy men."

Iroh nodded to show his understanding. "And what will you do from here?"

Zhao took another breath, gently shifting the boy who stirred slightly in his arms as he allowed his mind to roam through various situations. "I will keep in contact with the lieutenant. We have been colleagues for a long time; it will not appear suspicious and our mail will not be opened. However, as a precaution, we will code our letters." He explained slowly, forming the plan in his mind. "Lieutenant Ji will keep you away from the Fire Nation, keeping the prince safe. I will work here, getting together likeminded men so we might remove the Fire Lord." He gave a small shrug. "The details will be worked out and I will report to you, General."

Iroh sighed as he and Zhao finally left the winding passages of the stadium and stepped out into the evening air. The two men walked in silence through a back alley passage to a lesser-known entrance to the palace. From there, they used servants' hallways to get to the prince's quarters. There, Zhao laid him gently on his opulent bed. He looked at the face of the young prince and reached to the unmarred side of his face and touched it gently. His throat closed up as he looked at the boy's wound. It would scar terribly.

"Why do you intend to protect my nephew so much that you would send your own men to be away from their home for months, if not years? Why is my nephew so important to your plans?" Iroh asked curiously, going to the door to call a healer.

Zhao met the General's eyes and then dropped his gaze to the floor. "I see in him what I once saw in my father." He answered abruptly.

"Your father was a good man." Iroh agreed.

Zhao looked up, grateful for Iroh's words. He let out a sigh and then spoke once more, "I intend to put Zuko on the throne after we have killed his father and barred his sister from her inheritance."


	2. This Dangerous Enterprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

A hurried, breathless courier was the reason Zhao was awoken abruptly two hours before dawn. He gathered his shoulder-length hair into a haphazard topknot and put on a red silk robe above his black sleeping trousers. Taking one last second to rub the sleep from his eyes, he followed the demure servant girl down from his personal quarters to the first level of his sophisticated estate. He saw the exhausted boy leaning against the wall, clutching a hand and a crumpled letter to his chest.

Zhao merely relieved the boy of his letter and glanced at the name and briefly scanned over the contents. He stopped the serving girl before she left. "Get this boy something to eat and some of General Iroh's finest tea, and make sure he gets some rest before he leaves." She nodded to him and moved closer to the messenger. "Boy,"

The messenger, gasping for breath, looked up and attempted to show respect to his superior. "Yes, sir?" He managed, seeing spots, and was quite sure he was hallucinating (Captain Zhao was not a man known for his kindness, but then again, this boy had never worked for him). It was not commonplace for royalty to use runners to send letters, but the urgency that bid his master to send him on foot had made the boy sprint the entire way to his destination.

"You were right to make great haste. Take as long as you need before returning home. I thank you." Zhao started up the grand staircase of his home. "You will receive full payment when I am not driven by such vital matters." His steps turning into running strides as he rushed back to his quarters.

Captain Zhao left his topknot as it was, for he had more important things to do than fix his hair. He traded his robe and sleeping trousers for his captain's uniform. He decided against armor for it would take too much time and shoved his feet into the same shoes he had worn the day before. He was slipping on his ornamental wrist guards as he walked out of his quarters.

"You!" He caught the attention of the passing servant.

"Captain, what do you need?" He asked humbly, bowing in respect.

"Find me an ostrich horse or whatever animal can be prepped the quickest. I have dire need to visit General Iroh, and time is of the essence. Go!" Zhao snapped, his patience on edge. He was normally civil with his servants, but now was not the time. His mind was not on his manners.

Zhao slowed his pace as he went down to the first level once again as he was engrossed in the contents of the letter. The Dragon of the West seal had been the first thing to catch his notice, and that had worried him. Why would Iroh send him a letter so early in the morning? What could possibly prompt such a rude thing?

The letter was hastily written, without the customary pleasantries.

_Captain Zhao,_

_I have great need to see you regarding the matter we spoke of yesterday. My nephew and I leave in two weeks or we will be executed. I request your insight on this troubling matter. My apologies for the early hour; I will have tea waiting for you._

_-Iroh_

Zhao read over the words once more, and then burned the letter. He had worked in deceit and deception for too long to make such a novice's mistake; one did not leave incriminating evidence lying around. He was sure Iroh was aware of this, given the length of the letter and the simplicity of the message. He took a deep breath to focus himself once more.

It had become his morning ritual over the years, passed down to him from his father, to meditate and to take stock of who he was and what his plans for the day and for the rest of his life were. There had been many mornings, especially during active duty, where he could not so indulge himself, but his head felt as though it was filled with sand. He could not form a coherent thought. He stifled a yawn and pushed himself to think on Iroh's situation and what he could possibly do to help the older man to prepare.

"Captain!" One of his stable hands called to him. "An ostrich horse is waiting for you."

Zhao followed the hand out to the stable, thanking him shortly as he mounted the ostrich horse. He patted the animal's neck, and then nudged it forward with his heels, urging it to its quickest speed.

Zhao was now the master of his family's estate that was perched atop a cliff. Where the cliff met the sea, waves pounded the rocks mercilessly, creating a beautiful soundtrack for life along with the musical score of nature. He preferred the seclusion, away from the noisy and crowded city, though he was within a respectful distance from the capital so he might commute everyday to serve the Fire Lord. It was a scant two miles, and that was close enough for Zhao's tastes, but two miles was a long way for a small boy carrying a message. He sighed, dread filling his stomach as he thought of what Ozai had in store for his relatives.

Zhao took a breath and ignited his fist as he left the warm glow his estate would give off in the early morning, a sign that the people in his employ had much to do to keep the house running. He did not require much as a master, though he did keep small farms as a method of extra income to support his two younger, unmarried sisters. His servants were hard workers and served him faithfully, waking up before dawn to prepare everything for him and his family.

He sighed. The only downside to the privacy he relished in was that rumors shot around every time he arrived, unscheduled. He wondered what it would be this time… a treasonous affair with one of Ozai's concubines? Perhaps he would be courting Princess Azula for marriage the moment she turned sixteen.

Zhao's ostrich horse sped through the winding streets of the Fire capital as his adrenaline rushed and his heart pounded in his chest. He regained enough composure to shout orders at the stable hands who walked out to take his steed when he arrived at the palace. He gave the beast an affectionate pat on the side before striding arrogantly into the palace, towards Iroh's chambers. He made sure to stand tall and scorn the servants that walked passed him. The younger ones bowed their heads in shame; the older ones, who had known him since he first walked the halls of the palace with his father, managed to retain their dignity, attempting to remember the times Zhao had been a peaceable individual.

Zhao was faced with five guards in front of the General's door, the customary nighttime guard for a high-ranking individual. Though he was only a captain, Zhao had eighty guards split between himself and his two sisters. His ceremonial guard for public appearances consisted of fifteen Firebenders, though he was a master himself. He nodded to the guards as they stepped aside.

Zhao knocked gently on the door. A haggard and worried Iroh opened it immediately. He ushered the officer in and then closed the door. Iroh quietly led Zhao into the next room, a small area that Iroh had dedicated just to the serving and drinking of tea.

As promised, Zhao sat in front of a steaming cup and then faced the old man. "Why did you call me over, General?" He inquired, fighting to remain composed and not show his own fear and worry. "I was concerned at the speed your messenger came to my home." He raised the white teacup to his lips and sipped. "Ah, red tangerine, an interesting choice." He lifted an eyebrow as the General sat across from him, his face downcast.

There had only been two times Zhao had ever glimpsed General Iroh so world-weary and melancholy, the first of which had been when Iroh's wife died as result of an Earth Kingdom attack on their summer home near a small seaport that had once belonged to the Earth Kingdom. Iroh had been in the Fire Nation, attending to some matters for his brother. He had been absolutely crushed and beyond help for almost a year. He slowly recovered, and all seemed well again in the Fire Nation.

Then Lu Ten, Iroh's son, had been killed in Ba Sing Se. Zhao closed his eyes at the very memory. That had been a dark time for anyone who knew the General. He had been devastated, depressed and angry. Despite his anger, however, he simply stopped. He couldn't fight. He couldn't kill more sons, brothers and fathers. The siege on the Earth Kingdom city stopped and Iroh returned home.

Iroh's heavy sigh brought Zhao back to the present. "We leave in two weeks, Zuko and I. The Fire Lord doesn't care what Zuko's condition is, and we only have that time to round up a crew and find a ship or we will both be killed." He explained quietly. "I need your help, Zhao."

Zhao immediately nodded. "Of course I will aid you, General Iroh. I will speak to the others later this morning, but if none of them are willing, then you have both a crew of my personal men. I have the perfect ship in mind." He didn't smile. The situation was too dire, though the mood in the spicy room lifted considerably.

Iroh bowed his head. "Thank you, Zhao. I will not forget it."

"You would do well to." Zhao returned sternly. "I would not ask any repayment from you. It is my honor to help you in any way I can."

Iroh bowed his head once more, and they fell silence, each drinking their tea and sampling some dry cakes on the plate between them.

"Where is the prince?" Zhao asked quietly. He wasn't sure what bid him to speak quietly; loudness before dawn seemed inappropriate. He didn't wish to be overheard by anyone who might be listening, and neither did he want to disrespect the General by any uncouth behavior.

The old general put down his teacup, relaxing on the soft cushion upon which he sat. "He's sleeping in the next room. When he woke up last night, he refused medicine until he was away from his old room. He was stuck somewhere between dreams and the living world. I think he saw phantoms of the Fire Lord in the shadows." He shook his head sadly.

Zhao nodded, hesitating before asking his next question. Iroh sighed, guessing what he was thinking. "It is not life-threatening, but it will scar, even with a physician cleaning it meticulously." Iroh paused. "Do you really intend to put him on the throne? He is so young. I worry for him."

"I know." Zhao drained the last of his tea from his cup. "It will be years before we have the correct circumstances. Our Fire Lord is most wary of assassination attempts and any sign of misconduct on the part of his officers and advisors. I am certain, however, that we will be successful." The captain slowly stood and bowed. "Might I see the prince before I leave to meet with Lieutenant Ji?"

"Of course. I will stay here." Iroh nodded in return to Zhao's bow.

Zhao left the room, his footsteps soundless on the cold stone. Even with the soft, grayish blue light casting shadows across the floor, it was nearly pitch black in the sleeping chamber. Zhao bent a small glow into the palm of his hand, holding it aloft like a candle.

The prince's face was deadly pale, a white bandage wrapped around his head so that he could use his uninjured eye. His eyelid was closed, but he tossed slightly, indicating fitful sleep. Zhao did not want to begin to imagine what terrible dreams visited the poor prince in his tortured sleep. On the large bed, Zuko appeared even more of a child. There were red blankets tucked along his slender body that had not yet been hardened into that of a man. There were great promises in his strong jaw and sharp nose, but he was still too much of a boy to have such a heavy bandage that couldn't heal the true wound that had torn his heart asunder.

Zhao stood at the side of the bed, merely watching his prince's sleeping face for a few moments. He bent down and clasped the boy's hand and gave it an almost paternal squeeze. Zuko murmured incoherently and Zhao smirked, giving the boy's cheek a small pat.

"I will serve you well, prince Zuko. You will not see my works for several years, but all I will do will be done in your name." Zhao vowed, before leaving the room. He bowed once more to Iroh. "I go to speak with Lieutenant Ji. Your nephew is well and sleeping."

"Thank you, Zhao." Iroh smiled. "I look forward to sharing tea with you once more before I go, if that is not against your tastes."

Zhao chuckled as he reached for the door. "Of course not. I will call on you tomorrow." He closed the door, heading once more for the main level and the stables. He needed to speak with Ji on the matter of a crew, and the assassination of a certain Fire Lord…

**XXX**

Zhao took the reins of his ostrich horse rudely from a young who was in the process of brushing the proud male down. He flicked a silver coin over his shoulder and mounted his ostrich horse. He looked around the awakening city and, for a moment, imagined what it would be like without Ozai's oppression. There wouldn't be so many ragamuffins dotting the sides of the streets, and there wouldn't be so many orphans stealing from shopkeepers that were already poor enough because parents had been killed from the war or the mysterious illness that had spread like wildfire a few years previous. He felt slightly encouraged, if not for the image in his head of Zuko lying limp in his uncle's bed.

Zhao urged the ostrich horse out of the city and down a cobbled pathway towards the houses and estates of many rich Fire Nation nobles.

Lieutenant Ji had inherited his family home, much like Zhao had, except he was the oldest of four boys. The second oldest was currently leading a platoon in the Earth Kingdom, and the younger two were not old enough to join the military or to take up an occupation. Ji lived with his young brothers and his aging mother in their estate, but was accepted as the head of the household. Not to mention his wife, Xiang, had left her father and joined him in his home. Despite the large amount of people constantly in the mansion, it was a warm atmosphere and Zhao always enjoyed visiting their home, even if he had to keep up his pretenses.

It was only a few minutes before the proud house that Zhao remembered came into view and he forced himself to remain calm. It was always rather nerve-wracking to intend to conspire against the powerful Fire Lord. He handed his ostrich horse off once more and was led into Ji's home.

"Captain Zhao,"

Zhao looked up as he heard his name called and watched as Xiang, Ji's beautiful wife, gracefully walked towards him, a gracious smile on her face. She swept into a simple curtsy, having been informed of his arrival from her husband.

"You are welcome in our home." She greeted him. "Come, my husband awaits you in the dining hall."

Zhao bowed in return. "Thank you, my lady. You are certainly looking well; it seems to me that you only become more beautiful as the days pass." He complimented her.

Xiang smiled, thanking him as she opened the door to the dining hall, where Ji was seated with tea in front of him and a light meal set out on the table. The lieutenant looked up and pushed himself to his feet. Ji and Zhao exchanged a bow, before Ji placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Come, Captain Zhao. Please sit and eat. The others will be here soon, I am sure." The lieutenant welcomed his superior officer, before turning to his wife. "Xiang, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, my lord." She smiled as Ji took her hand and kissed the back of it, keeping her fingers in his grasp.

"When the others come, I would ask you to remain here." Zhao raised an eyebrow. Women were not privy to the affairs of men, by rule of Fire Nation society. However, Fire Lords weren't meant to be conspired against. The captain supposed he could let this small offense pass. "I have need of your support."

"Of course, my lord." Xiang smiled. "Unless our guest has any qualms with such an arrangement?"

Zhao poured himself a cup of the available jasmine tea. "I have none." He answered simply, taking a deep draught of the delicious liquid. "I find that you, Xiang, have intelligence that far surpasses that of some men."

Ji smirked. "I would warn Captain Zhao not to attempt to steal Lieutenant Ji's wife."

"Captain Zhao would remind Lieutenant Ji that Xiang also has superior looks to some men, especially Lieutenant Ji." The older man responded delicately, a smirk playing at his lips as Xiang chuckled and left the room, ready to meet their other guests.

Zhao turned to face his host, carefully thinking over what he wanted to ask Ji personally before any of the others arrived. To ask Ji to leave his wife and home… it was unfair. He might as well do it himself, except Ozai would find that suspicious. A proud Fire Nation captain who adored killing and pillaging innocents would never associate with a fat, old general and an upstart, traitorous and now-banished prince. However, a young, impressionable lieutenant looking to make his mark might. He shook his head, turning back to his tea.

"What is on your mind, Zhao?" Ji asked, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying his guest.

The captain sighed, glancing up at Ji for a moment before taking a bite into a soft roll. He chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed. "I could not ask such a thing from you, though it is a task I would only ask of you." He heated up his tea to his preferred temperature. "Have you heard the news?"

"No, I have not." Ji shook his head, suddenly becoming very interested.

Zhao stood up. He did not like to sit in the presence of his host, though Ji would not mind, as Zhao was very hungry. "The Fire Lord is…" He was cut off by Xiang's appearance.

"My lord, Captain Zhao, the others have arrived." She bowed politely and then went to her husband's side. In a show of unseemly public affection, Ji took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Captain, if you are not already familiar with our fellows, this is Chenglei, Fang, Guiren, Shirong, Zhong, and Longwei." Ji pointed to each man in turn. "Chenglei, Fang and Guiren are men underneath my command, but are each trustworthy and brave in their own right."

"Zhong and Longwei are captains, equal to your rank, Zhao." Ji continued on. "Shirong is…"

"Yes, I am familiar with all of the Fire Lord's High Scholars. It is good to see you, Shirong." Zhao inclined his head to the wiry man with spectacles perched on the end of his beak-like nose. The academic bowed in respect.

Lieutenant Ji turned to the table. "Shall we eat and talk of our plans?"

The eight men sat down on the cushions and served themselves. The mood was tense and silent as they broke into the sumptuous meal. Ji absentmindedly ate, his mind obviously elsewhere, as his wife held his hand gently. Being the youngest present, and the host, he was understandably awkward. His face was pale and the hand that held his chopsticks seemed to shake.

Zhao met his eyes when Ji finally emerged from whatever thoughts had taken him from the room. "Gentleman, my lady," He inclined his head to Xiang. "We have a grievous purpose that brings us here. Let us abandon normal court ceremony and speak frankly." He met Ji's eyes again and the younger man seemed infinitely grateful for Zhao to have taken the leadership role. "We are here to plan the assassination of Fire Lord Ozai." He let the statement hang ominously in the air.

"How shall it be done?" Chenglei asked quietly as he moved his noodles around in his bowl, his appetite gone from fear of being discovered. He was the son of one of Ozai's closest advisors, and felt guilt that he was rebelling against his father, though he knew it was necessary. He did not want to be found out, or he would be ruined. Well, if he weren't killed, he would definitely be ruined. If they were found out, their deaths would come within moments.

"A knife, while he sleeps." Guiren suggested, a violent glint in his dark eyes.

Zhong shifted uncomfortably. "No, that would be too bloody. Something more inconspicuous. Poison, perhaps. A trusted servant could do this." He offered. He was reluctant to think of killing the man he had for so long served. It was a wonder he was even a soldier, for he did not enjoy killing, but he was the sixth child of a cobbler. There was nothing else he could do.

"Poisons are easily discovered. There is nothing we could get that would kill him swiftly enough. You know how suspicious substances are so controlled." Shirong shook his head. "An Agni Kai? If one of us had enough skill, then the power to dictate who we want on the throne would be ours." He pointed out in his reedy voice.

Longwei nodded. "Yes, one of us shall challenge him. I am willing." He spoke powerfully, his youthful eyes shining with earnestness. He needed to see change or his heart would give out. He could not see people living under such arrogant oppression. There was no limit to what Ozai could and would do to make sure all knew he was lord.

Fang chuckled. "Longwei, no, none of us want to see you burnt to a crisp. I don't believe outright violence is the key, at least not in a public setting. I would rather like to know what Captain Zhao has to say." He turned his eyes to the older man who looked up upon hearing his name. "They say your skill in strategy is unmatched, sir. Tell us; how would you kill a Fire Lord?"

Zhao smirked at Fang's question. "I do not plan on killing a Fire Lord, honorable Fang. I plan on killing an arrogant, evil man. Fire Lord only brings him more guards and more expensive clothing that will be bloodied when he is dead." He answered, somewhat condescendingly. "In any case, I say it has to be done early in the morning or late at night. The Fire Lord usually is accompanied by fewer advisors at that time." He looked to Shirong for confirmation, and the Scholar nodded. "We meet him and say we have a pressing matter that we need attended to. Promptly, we sink our blades into his back. If we Firebend, we are at a loss, for his skill surpasses ours."

"But what of the matter of a successor? With the Agni Kai yesterday, I doubt we shall have a Crown Prince for much longer." Zhong held a cup of tea in his hands, savoring the warmth.

Zhao sighed. "This is where I must ask many of you to sacrifice." He rubbed his chin in thought. "General Iroh and Prince Zuko are leaving in two weeks. They need a crew and a ship. I am providing the ship, but the crew remains a question. I must ask one or some of you to accompany them." He paused to gather his thoughts. "This must be done so they will have news of the Fire Nation through letters from those of us at home. The prince and General will need to have friends surrounding them."

"I shall go immediately." Longwei bowed his head to Zhao. "It would be an honor."

"And where Longwei goes, I must follow. It is the burden of such a friendship." Zhong shook his head wearily, causing Longwei to chuckle. The two had been friends since infancy and had since done everything together.

"Very well." Zhao nodded. The fact they were both captains was not an issue; they were friends and would not betray each other to be the sole power. There was some hope left for the Fire Nation after all.

Guiren looked to his brother, Fang, for confirmation. "I shall go." Guiren stated.

"Longwei, Zhong, I trust you will volunteer your men to this?" Zhao asked the two captains.

Longwei smirked, obviously in good humor. "My crew shares my heart on this matter, so they will follow me."

Ji had been silent throughout the entire conversation, having nothing to add to it. He was intelligent, but strategy was not his strongpoint. He was a military man, more than capable of thinking on his feet. Zhao could predict events hours, days, months or years a head. Ji was the man to serve under in a dangerous situation. He turned to look at his wife, his eyes seeking hers.

Xiang met her husband's eyes and knew what he wished to do. She stroked his hand and nodded, tears welling in her eyes. She did not want him to go, and he understood that, by the way he touched her cheek gently. But they both knew it was something he needed to do for himself. She nodded once more, and then Ji looked up to face Zhao.

"Zhao, I would also go with Captains Zhong and Longwei." He announced, squeezing his wife's hand.

Zhao watched the interaction between a husband and a wife and it grieved him that they would be apart, especially since it was Ji, his good friend. But their separation would be worth it. He nodded. "Then we have a full crew." He transitioned back to the main topic. "Shall we take my plan to heart and work out the details as we meet over the next weeks and months?" He received a general consensus. "Then we shall call this meeting adjourned, and you are free to return to your homes. Speak of this to no one or you condemn us all to our deaths." He warned them solemnly.

"But, sir," Fang suddenly asked. "Who shall be Fire Lord when Ozai is dead? Azula is very much his spawn."

Ji spoke up, "Azula is Ozai's child as Zuko is his mother's. He shall be Fire Lord."

The other men talked amongst themselves, but could find no fault in the prince becoming Fire Lord if they could manage to end the current one's life. The talk turned to lighter things, and the meal went on.

Zhao stood up an hour later and then bowed to his host and hostess. "I beg your pardon, but I have pressing matters waiting for me at home. Come to my estate in a week. We shall have dinner and continue our discussion. I will invite Iroh so he might be privy to our enterprise."

Thus began the dangerous mission of the conspirators: end the Fire Lord's life.


	3. We Won't Tell Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. However, I do own all of the conspirators (Longwei, Shirong, Guiren, etc)**

Zhao carefully folded the documents he had finished filling out mere moments before and expertly dripped wax onto where the two halves met. Giving it a second to cool, he pressed his seal into it and then pulled it away. He tied red string around the documents to keep them together and to prevent the delicate wax seal from breaking prematurely, and then stood. He left his office in the Fire Palace and headed down the hall to the head of military affairs, a close friend of Ozai's.

"Sir?" Zhao entered the office. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Zhao," The Head of Military Affairs nodded and gestured to a seat in front of his desk. "What is this?" He accepted the documents and broke the seal, skimming over the contents.

"I am moving the crew under Captain Longwei to my ship, the Passionate Phoenix, where they will also be captained by Captain Zhong." Zhao answered, purposefully keeping his reply short. He was not required by military law to explain to a head of affairs his reasons for lending his personal ship to another captain, unless he was asked.

"Any reason for this change? I wasn't aware Captain Longwei or Zhong needed another ship." The Head of Military Affairs stated suspiciously. Zhao remained impassive.

"They are accompanying Prince Zuko and General Iroh on their journey." He replied. "It is a foolish notion, of course, seeing as how the prince is both banished and on the suburbs of the Fire Lord's favor, but they are young. They believe if they join the prince now, when he is back in the Fire Lord's house and favor, they will be honored for protecting our next Fire Lord." He gave an arrogant sigh, showing his displeasure at the thought of associating with Zuko, merely for the Head of Affairs' benefit.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Captain Zhao." The Head of Military Affairs smirked conceitedly. "Very well, thank you for the documents. I will make note of this. Be on your way." He waved his subordinate officer away, and Zhao left accordingly.

He headed back down the hallway, tempted to check over his shoulder and make sure no one was following him. He was sure he had sufficiently duped the Head of Military Affairs so no more questions would be asked, and this matter would be easily dropped, but there was the chance Fire Lord Ozai would want to know who was serving his brother and son in their exile. With that thought, he quickly returned to his office and set about writing several different letters, and they all contained the same thing.

_If asked why, respond thus: possible fame inflames hope in your heart. Leave no trace of any doubt._

He did not sign his name and he put no seal on the letters. He didn't want to incriminate anyone: himself or the recipients of the letters. He hoped the others would understand his message, that if they were asked about the new arrangement, they only wanted to find fame where they could, and that when they understood the letter, they were to destroy it. He went to his door and hailed down a passing servant who seemed without a task.

"You," He pointed lazily. "Send these to Captains Zhong and Longwei. Be on your way, lazy cur." He rolled his eyes as the servant started to protest. "Shall I take this up with the Fire Lord, that his servants are not taking care of one of his beloved advisors who also serves our most high and honored Fire Nation?"

The servant, afraid of Zhao's legendary temper, scurried away to deliver the letters.

Zhao went back into his office and closed the door, collapsing into his chair. He put his head in his hands, sighing heavily. He was getting too old for this conspiracy business. He was well aware of his own reputation as a man, not as a captain, and knew he was the only one to lead such an enterprise, even if Ji was the one to conceive of the idea. Ji was still young, not yet twenty-five years old, and, though well respected, did not have the rank to back up his words.

He knew what he had to do for the Fire Nation. Ozai would never compromise and the advisors would never take the people's needs into consideration. With Zuko as the Fire Lord, he would use his power for the good. He saw his nation as a large group of people with families and children who needed lower taxes and better management of the military. Prince Zuko could see that war, at this point, was necessary because there was no one to bring about an agreeable treaty for all nations involved, but he would not do any more than what was necessary.

It was just one of those things, he supposed. Zhao knew exactly what he needed to do. It wasn't that his options were obscured by childish emotions that he allowed to blind him. The few choices he had were painfully obvious, and he had already chosen his path. He was now dealing with the emotional repercussions. He knew what he needed to do, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with it. However, what he thought he was ready for was meaningless. He had to be ready, because their small group was depending on him to lead them. His biggest concern at the moment was gathering enough information to plan an assassination and then how to explain it to the people. The people loved Ozai for his cruelty. They wouldn't like it, unless it was a slow process.

Zhao didn't even know if Zuko wanted to take the throne.

At the very thought, he growled and cracked his knuckles as he stood up. Someone would have to take the throne, and Iroh would, if he had to. He appeared to be a doddering old fool, but he was still the Dragon of the West. He was still one of the most powerful Firebenders alive. He had once been groomed to be the Fire Lord. He was the best possible candidate, aside from Zuko.

Zuko was young and he still had hope. He had always showed signs of the chance to be a great Fire Lord. Zhao had known Zuko's mother and had spoken to her on several occasions. She had been gracious and a lady in every sense of the word. He had become quite fond of her and looked for her face in the crowd at stuffy social functions that he usually did not enjoy. She had taken all of her best qualities and put them in the tender body of her son, sealing his future. He would choose the best path. That brought Zhao hope, and he quietly thanked the Fire Lady's spirit.

Zhao shook his head and walked out of the door. He needed to go home and prepare for the dinner he would be having with his fellow conspirators in the evening. He had given the order several hours ago that the cooks prepare the meal, but he had not returned to his estate yet.

"Do you yet take your leave, Zhao?" A forbidding, dark voice asked.

Zhao turned to face the owner of the voice, Fire Lord Ozai. He bowed deeply. "Yes, Fire Lord. I am hosting a dinner party for a few of my friends and I must check on the progress of my staff. If it pleases you, I must be absent from tonight's war council."

The Fire Lord arched an eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back. "And what is this dinner party for?"

Zhao, of course, had planned a lie, and remained composed. "Captains Zhong and Longwei and I plan to mentor several young soldiers, along with grooming Lieutenant Ji for a higher rank. We have seen great potential for glory for the Fire Nation in these young men." He bowed once more. "If it pleases his majesty."

The Fire Lord nodded. "Very well, Zhao. I trust your judgment. Come to me tomorrow, for I have many questions I need answered."

"On matters of strategy, I presume?" Zhao asked mildly.

"That, and many other things that vex me. I have several thorns in my side that irritate me." The Fire Lord turned around and walked away. "I have great hope for you… Captain Zhao."

Zhao bowed to the Fire Lord's back and then turned, his steps slightly quicker than before. He had no idea what Ozai wanted, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had to make sure their alibis were believable, and that no one would hear of their plans. His stomach was suddenly filled with more worry for Zuko and Iroh. What the Fire Lord had planned for them if they did not leave soon… he closed his eyes. It was too frightening to imagine.

**XXX**

"Captain Zhao, we are fully prepared to serve you and your guests tonight." The Head Chef reported proudly, a small smirk on his mousy face as he stood in front of his uniformed staff.

Zhao couldn't help but chuckle at the Chef's antics. He nodded. "Yes, thank you, sir. Please, into your places, our guests should be here any moment. We have important business to speak of, so we are not to be disturbed at any time." He told the small crowd in front of him sternly. "Unless someone is dying or one of my sisters desires my presence. Only then." He said firmly, and they nodded. "Good."

"Captain, the first of your guests has arrived." A young man reported, throwing a salute smartly. "It is Captain Longwei and he bid me to tell you he has a proposition, regarding his sister, Lady Peizhi."

Zhao raised an eyebrow. He had met Lady Peizhi on many occasions and found her most pleasant. She was intelligent, witty and had a certain edge that was difficult to find in the female sex, due to the oppression from their fathers, brothers and husbands. She had not been prompted to be quiet; instead, she had been asked to speak up. It was common knowledge that she and Longwei jointly owned the land passed to them by their father, and she had the same say as he in matters concerning their estate. She was truly a woman to behold, and he had found himself drawn to her.

It was no mystery to him what the proposition would be. Longwei would offer Peizhi's hand to him in marriage. Zhao did trust Longwei, and knew it would benefit them in all areas. Zhao would have a competent companion who he was familiar with and could get along with. Longwei would know his sister was taken care of while he was off at sea for an undeterminable amount of time, and both families would benefit from the political standing their union would bring. It was the best match anyone could make. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Sir, are you alright?" A serving girl asked.

He opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, yes, I am fine. Allow Captain Longwei in. I will speak to him in the dining hall. Direct all of our guests there. Bring in the tea. I think we will need it."

Zhao had only taken his seat when the doors opened once more and Longwei was escorted in. Zhao inclined his head respectfully and bid his guest to sit.

"What is this proposition?" Zhao asked immediately, wishing to get the matter over quickly so their minds could turn to more important matters.

Longwei thanked the server who poured him a cup of tea. "I need someone to care for my sister, and I do not trust any of her many suitors. I offer my sister to you, along with the dowry that has been put aside for her since her birth." He spoke seriously, but inside his dark eyes laid the concern of a brother for his sister. Zhao knew that concern well.

"I know your sister, and I find her… agreeable…" He stumbled around his words in a fashion most uncharacteristic of him, the proud and arrogant scourge of the seas. "Yes, we shall be married. Does she find the match tolerable?" He asked casually, attempting to mask his own concern. He was not heartless. He would not put a woman through a marriage in which she would feel trapped. He needed a companion, a friend, a wife. He had no need for a slave. He had many of those. He would only have one wife.

"Yes," Longwei nodded as he sipped his hot tea. "She would have no other." He commented softly, sending a sly look to Zhao who promptly ignored him.

"Captain Zhong, and General Iroh, sir." A guard announced as the two walked in. "And word just arrived that Lieutenant Ji will not be able to attend tonight."

Zhao and Longwei stood up, bowing respectfully. "Why is this?" Zhao asked, suddenly worried for his friend.

The guard bowed. "Lieutenant Ji asked to be forgiven, for he needed to be with his wife."

Zhao's heartstrings were tugged as he thought of his young friend. Ji had not been married for more than a year, and he was desperately in love with his wife; he was one of the few lucky ones to experience love. He could understand how difficult this would be on him, and judging from what he knew of Ji and his commitment to the Fire Nation, either he or Xiang had to be absolutely heartbroken and beyond hope for him not to join. He would not ask Ji, and would not fault him one night with his wife.

"Sit down, Zhao," Iroh waved a hand, bringing Zhao back to the present. "We are all friends here. No need for such exhaustive formalities. I find standing up and down so much is hard on my old joints." He quipped in a friendly manner. The retired General lowered himself onto a comfortable cushion on the floor, in front of the delicious food Zhao's staff had prepared. "It all looks so delicious."

"I will pass on the compliments." Zhao smiled as several more of the company, Guiren, Fang and Chenglei, arrived. He greeted them warmly and showed them to their seats. "Are the others here?" He asked them, somewhat anxiously. He was trying to put the fact he would soon be married from his mind, but it had unbalanced him.

"Shirong was held up at the palace, I believe." Iroh commented. "He should be along soon."

"Zhong was overseeing the movement of his crew and their supplies to your ship, Zhao." Longwei explained. He paused, and then continued. "Did I hear word that the Fire Lord himself was giving you a harbor in the Earth Kingdom?" He asked curiously.

Zhao couldn't help the somewhat arrogant look that passed over his face. He bowed his head, regaining some semblance of humility. "Ah, yes. It comes with an impending promotion to Commander."

Iroh beamed. "I thought I heard the rumors correctly. How good for you, Zhao!" He praised.

"Thank you, General." Zhao bowed. "Ah, here they are!" He welcomed the last two members of their enterprise, Zhong and Shirong, into his home and to his table.

The Fire Nation Captain took his seat at the head of the table, and bid them all to eat and converse, as was custom before getting to business. Even so, he nodded to his guards to close the doors and leave them in peace. The faction set to eating of the food and drinking deeply of the tea. Zhao, while an upstanding and wealthy military officer in the illustrious Fire Nation, did not keep alcohol in his home because he found that when he became drunk, he spilled secrets. In such a precarious situation, the situation being within close quarters to the Fire Lord, it would not do to be blubbering out drunkenly how he wished to slaughter Ozai and all of his disgusting minions.

"To business, Captain Zhao?" Iroh asked as silence settled over the group uncomfortably.

"Yes." Zhao turned to his friends. "We have a great responsibility in front of us, gentlemen. We must protect the rightful heir to the throne, Prince Zuko. Those of you who have volunteered yourselves have a very real duty in front of you; you must act the part of loyal Fire Nation soldiers, while protecting the prince, no matter the cost. You know this, and I know you know this." He took a deep breath.

"The crew will leave with Prince Zuko and General Iroh in a week, and we must be relentless in keeping contact. Mask your words in code in case someone has the audacity to open our mail. We may not have a plan for several long months, because of ever-changing orders from the Fire Lord, and my planned missions out in the field." He mulled over the situation, eyes half-closed for a long moment. "This will be difficult, my friends, but we can only focus on what we know." He turned to Shirong. "What are the Fire Lord's plans?"

The High Scholar and advisor nodded to Zhao, and in his high, reedy voice, began. "The Fire Lord plans to press the Earth Kingdom even further. He will send Princess Azula to bring Ba Sing Se underneath our feet, along with Lady Mai and Ty Lee, as Prince Zuko exhausts himself with finding the Avatar." He looked sternly at Chenglei who appeared about to speak. "Yes?"

Chenglei was taken aback by the look Shirong gave him, it was one all Fire Nation schoolboys remembered: the death glare, the glare of can't-you-see-I'm-attempting-to-teach-you-something. He cleared his throat. "High Scholar, isn't the Avatar…?"

"Rumored to be dead?" Shirong asked sharply. Chenglei nodded. "Of course he is rumored to be dead. That is the point. The Fire Lord wants his son out of the way so he might accomplish all of his goals. The Prince reminds him far too much of Lady Ursa, who stood in his cruel ways far too often for his tastes."

Zhao watched Iroh wince, almost imperceptibly. "High Scholar, please. Continue."

Shirong nodded. "Very well." He coughed. "Before Ba Sing Se is in his command, he plans to send someone to the Northern Water Tribe and decimate them. He is considering you, Zhao, because he sees great potential in your bloodthirsty ways."

Zhao bowed his head and sighed. "I see."

"You will do what you must, and that is something we all understand and must accept for ourselves." Guiren spoke up, uncharacteristically somber and calm. "We will all do our duties."

Fang nodded slightly. "Good words, brother."

Zhong set down his teacup gently and turned his attention back to the conversation. "But what of Prince Zuko? Will he be informed of our plan, or has he been already?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, my nephew has been sleeping deeply these past days, and has locked himself in my quarters for the rest of the time. He has hardly spoken a word, and I did not think it was prudent to tell him."

"That was good judgment, General." Longwei said. "He shouldn't be told. He clings to the ideal that the Fire Nation is about honor and loyalty, and he will not react well if we tell him we are planning to kill his father."

"Unfortunately so, Captain." Iroh sighed. "We will keep this a secret from him until he needs to know."

"Agreed." The affirmative was murmured throughout the room.

"What are we to do about the princess?" Fang wondered aloud.

Guiren's eyes flashed. "We will deal with her accordingly." He whispered cruelly.

"Yes, but we will deal with her in a timely manner. She must be killed. She is too much like her father, and it is not a question of if she will attack. It is a question of when." Shirong spoke up. Not usually a man for violence, he had spent many hours with the princess in her youth, and already, though she was merely twelve, she was evil. A father himself, he still wished to believe she could be saved, and did not want to be the one striking the killing blow, for he did not think he could do it, but her life had to be ended. She was a danger to the future of the world.

"Captain Zhao," Zhong brought attention back to the leader of their enterprise. "How will the Fire Lord be killed? And when? These unanswered questions do not sit well with me."

Zhao nodded. "Nor with me, Zhong." He sighed. "I do not know when or how. We will need to wait at least a few months for any true planning to be done. Then, I will have higher rank and more authority. When my promotion comes and all of my other plans settle, then, I will send letters." He stood up, noticing the time.

"I believe that is all that we can do for now, gentlemen. I will see you all when General Iroh and Prince Zuko are sent off. Until then, take note of all you can and tell me if anything of note comes up. Remember to code whatever you write to each other." He reminded them as they stood and left his home.

Zhao bowed once more as the carriages rolled off into the distance. He turned around and entered his mansion, sighing.

Within a week… their plans would be set into motion. Indeed, it bothered him as well that they had no true plan to follow at the moment. It was too difficult to put anything into stone, and useless, as well. They would be scattered across the world, and it is hard to kill a Fire Lord when the members of the rebellion against him are too far away from each other to be in contact. He rubbed his eyes. And within a few months, he would be a Commander, and married!

Oh, Agni. He was too old for these matters.


	4. To Wait

**I am so sorry it has taken so long. I lost my muse, and even this chapter was hard to force out. I will try my best to get another chapter up quicker. Again, I am very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: If only I COULD own Avatar… Zuko… **

The day dawned somberly grey and sunless on the fourteenth day, the day a prince was forever banished from his only home, and a loyal uncle would follow his nephew anywhere. A warship was docked in the Fire Nation's capital city, and its crew was quietly loading the supplies into the ship's hold. Two captains were overseeing this affair.

"Captain Zhong, Captain Longwei, good morning." Retired General Iroh greeted them gravely.

The two bowed respectfully. Zhong was the first to speak up. "Where is his Highness?"

"I am here, Captain Zhong." The prince's voice was quiet and defeated. It was as though he simply did not feel as though he needed to speak. He had been several yards behind his uncle with his guard, his legs not cooperating him as he dealt with the reality of what had happened. He was coping with the idea he had bandages on his face because his own father had injured him. "How long until we depart?"

Longwei answered. "It will not be for a few hours, for we have some matters to close before we leave, but your quarters have been prepared…" He had no time to finish, as Zuko had already started up the ramp to shut himself away. Longwei looked towards Iroh, at a loss for words.

"This is the first time he's been outside since the Agni Kai." Iroh sighed.

Zhong nodded. "Ah. Yes." He glanced around to make sure they were alone, and then turned his attention back to Iroh. "Zhao will be here soon to see us off. He's been beside himself." He nearly flinched when one of the Fire Lord's top commanders strutted by, obviously to oversee the departure of the prince, and continued confidently. "With glee. He's been beside himself with glee."

"Ah. Of course." Iroh was quick to play along. There wasn't much else he could do if he wanted to protect his nephew and the conspiracy against the Fire Lord. A part of him mourned for his brother, and always would mourn. There had been a time when Iroh was the more aggressive of the two, but life changed people. Iroh knew the cost of his actions; Ozai simply didn't care, as long as he got his way. Iroh sighed, shaking away the grief. There was nothing else to be done, except leave.

"Captains," Lieutenant Ji approached his commanding officers. "If I might be relieved of duty for a time?" He asked respectfully.

Longwei raised an eyebrow. "Why, lieutenant?"

"I thought the prince might appreciate some… younger company?" He chose his words wisely and tried to sound confident, but his statement ended up sounding like a question. "I mean no disrespect, General Iroh, but you must understand, he is still very young and will not listen to you…!"

Iroh had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from laughing at the nervousness apparent on one of the Fire Nation's most eminent, rising officers. The retired General nodded and bowed. "I would be most pleased if you could find some way to help my nephew."

Captain Zhong exchanged a glance with Longwei and without words, they had a decision. Zhong smiled grimly and nodded. "Go, Ji. But I expect you to be at my side with word of the prince's plans and directions within an hour!" He snapped off in a commanding fashion.

Ji saluted quickly, and headed back onto the ship, his feet making little noise from years of firebending. The two captains turned back to Iroh. The three men, so different in age and backgrounds, had similar thoughts. They were filled with trepidation, their fears stemming from a lack of knowledge of the future. Military rank was nothing compared to crown princedom, so Zuko was completely in charge of the expedition. He was prone to be irrational and emotional, and those character flaws would only be magnified by the recent trauma. Iroh sighed, tucking his hands into sleeves.

"I will go onto the deck so I might enjoy the view of the city before we leave. I will miss it gravely." Iroh intoned quietly, and the two captains followed him to finish their necessary duties. They still had inventories to oversee and sign off on, and there was a pot of tea in their joint quarters that had been prepared for their arrival.

**XXX**

Ji knocked lightly on the prince's door, and then stepped back, his hands clasped behind his back. Though he was fraught with so many conflicting emotions – he wished he could be with his wife whom he might never see again, but he knew he was needed on this mission – he understood that a young man who had lost much and would be tortured by what might have been needed to hear that there were those around him who still respected him. Above all, Zuko needed to hear that there was still a possibility of hope. Ji had no idea how he would teach Zuko about hope, as he felt none himself, but he needed to try.

Zuko pulled the door open, and because of the flickering light, Ji was disturbed by the prince's appearance. Pity quickly too the place of whatever fear had afflicted him, and he bowed. "Prince Zuko, might I speak with you?"

"No." Zuko replied harshly and made to close the door.

Ji stopped the door from closing with his hand, and stepped aside when Zuko tried to blast him. "Prince Zuko, I must insist-!" Zuko cut him off.

"Let go of the door." Zuko snapped. "I do not wish to speak with anyone."

Ji understood how angry Zuko was; like Zhao, Ji was certain his father had been killed by the Fire Lord. Zuko was angry at the world and at Agni for taking away everything he had ever wanted. Zuko believed no one would ever believe in him again, and he was struggling to cope with his entire world changing. Though their circumstances were nothing alike, Ji felt for the young boy, and sought to help him in some way.

Ji let go of the door, but Zuko did not slam it in his face. He looked up at the lieutenant, strangely fascinated for some reason Ji couldn't understand. They merely studied each other's face for a long moment, until Zuko's posture slumped and he stepped to one side. Ji nodded, his silent thanks, and entered the prince's room. Ji didn't comment on how the Fire Nation tapestry had been ripped from its mounting on the wall and charred into a crisp, and how its remains were in one corner. He also didn't point out how the table had been picked up and smashed against the wall. He thought it was best if he allowed Zuko to initiate conversation.

"Would you like something to drink?" Zuko's dead voice asked.

Ji shook his head. "No, thank you." He inclined his head, and lost any confidence he had. "Prince Zuko, I felt a need to speak with you about… what happened." He stumbled over how to phrase his sentences, and felt like a fool. "My prince, I know I am not the most eloquent person, but I must let you know there is still reason to hope."

"That my father will love me? Is that what you want to hear, Lieutenant?" Zuko spat out his title. "Do you want me to break down and cry about how my father will not accept me, and has sent me on a fool's quest to find the Avatar, who has not been seen for a hundred years? Please, do not patronize me. I am well aware that I will never return home. I do not want one of my father's spies to rub that into my face!" His voice had changed rapidly from its emotionless state until Zuko was screaming at him.

Ji, although taken aback, did not move. "Prince Zuko, there are more things to hope for than for the Fire Lord's favor." He pointed out. "I, along with the rest of the crew, have no desire to see you so traumatized."

Zuko scoffed, and then walked to the door and threw it open. "Leave, Lieutenant. You have mocked me too much in the last several seconds, that I feel I would have reason to execute you. LEAVE!"

Ji bowed, and left, feeling as though he might have pushed the prince over the edge, to the point he could never be saved from his emotions. He was also humiliated, and vowed to never look the prince in the eye again. He sighed, and went to speak with the captains.

**XXX**

Zhao finally escaped the sweltering War Room, and rushed to see the ship off. He began weaving through the crowd, as was his natural instinct, and then remembered himself. He shouted a warning to the nearby people, and they bowed as they scurried to make a path. He threatened a terrified old man when the poor elderly man had to lean heavily on his daughter to move, and as such, was not moving quick enough. He walked at a faster pace after that, as though he could outrun his guilt as such actions. However, it was necessary, and they, the conspirators, had already come so far that he was not willing to give them away with a break in character.

He came to the docks and boarded the ship. He acknowledged General Iroh, and sought out the captains. Zhong and Longwei looked up when he entered their planning room, and Ji, who had been speaking, paused. Zhao gave them a smile and closed the door behind him.

"How are you fairing? Shall you be leaving soon?" He inquired pleasantly as he took a seat and allowed Ji to pour him a cup of tea.

"We are fairing well, and yes, we will leave within the hour. Is everything in place?" Zhong asked as he leafed through a bundle of papers, looking for a map of a few islands on the Earth Kingdom coast.

"Yes." Zhao answered shortly, but Ji looked curious.

"What do you speak of? I was not informed of anything else." He was offended that something had been planned behind his back. He had expected better of Zhao.

Zhao took a sip of his tea, appreciating the smooth taste, and shook his head. "No, do not trouble yourself, Ji. Zhong is talking about how we need to watch the Fire Lord's every move. We have no way of getting to any sort of schedule, as he keeps that between himself and his closest attendants, so we must watch him and look for a pattern. Shirong and I have worked out a schedule, and we both will soon become known as the most loyal servants to the Fire Lord." He ended his statement with another sip of tea.

Ji nodded, but still appeared uneasy. Zhao noted this, and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I would not turn on you, Ji, and neither would I place you in danger by making a risky move you had not approved of. We are all equals in this endeavor."

"How long will it be until we have a chance?" Ji asked, assured by Zhao's words.

Zhao looked to Longwei, who nodded and took over the conversation. "As you know, Ji, there are too many variables in such a plan as this to name, so we will wait for at least two years. Then, we will have much knowledge of the Fire Lord's habits and where he will be and when he will be on foot in the palace. We will also give the Fire Lord time to become lazy in his ways. It will be a long wait, but when the time comes, we will know it, and we will return." The captain smiled, and charted a route he planned to propose to the prince.

A member of the crew knocked on the door and walked in. "Captain Zhong, Captain Longwei, we are ready to depart at your earliest convenience."

Zhong nodded, and stood up. "Yes, thank you. We will leave in five minutes." The crewmember left to spread the word.

Zhao stood up and shook the hands of his three fellow conspirators. "Send as many letters as you can, through my secure network. Here is a list of names that would be safest to send your correspondence through." He handed Longwei a piece of parchment, and then nodded to the three men. "I hope to see you soon, if our paths cross."

Zhao left the room and walked back out onto the deck. Iroh was still at the railing, and Zhao went to his side. "General."

"Zhao." Iroh nodded. "How good to see you." He kept his voice low in case it carried over the water to the people on the dock.

"And you." He quirked a smile at the general. "All things are set in place, and I will try to keep you as updated on what we have learned beyond that which is commonly known about the Fire Lord's day, like the fact he spends his afternoon in the War Room." He sighed. "It will be a long road."

Iroh placed a hand on Zhao's shoulder. "I am assured you will do what is best for the Fire Nation, and for my nephew. Now go, I hear we shall leave soon."

Zhao met the old general's eyes, and suddenly felt stronger to continue this journey he had set out for himself. He felt confident that he was doing the right thing, and that his actions would help his people to live better. He hoped so, he thought as he walked off of the ship and watched it leave moments later. He turned around, and headed to speak to one Lady Peizhi.


End file.
